


O pocieszaczu słów kilka

by Mr_Pocky



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pocky/pseuds/Mr_Pocky
Summary: A także o niechcianych prezentach i mniej lub bardziej przyjemnych niespodziankach od losu. Fik aspirujący do bycia okruchami życia. Miał być sam fluff, wyszedł trochę smuteczek. Udomowione? Ustabilizowane? W każdym razie KuroFai. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik z 2014 roku.

Plan na dzisiejsze późne popołudnie prezentował się następująco: butelka piwa, plus książka. Z naciskiem na piwo. Choć tak właściwie to książka, która leżała nietknięta chyba już z pół roku, powinna być priorytetem. Wypadałoby się w końcu ukulturowić, w szczególności, że książka została Kurogane sprezentowana. Lubił czytać, tyle że wolał te krótsze formy. A każdy, kto twierdził, że komiksy są szmatławą rozrywką dla ludzi pozbawionych wyobraźni narażał się na jedno z najostrzejszych spojrzeń jakimi dysponował Kurogane.

Po dłuższej chwili wiercenia się na sofie, które nie zaowocowało żadną pozycją sprzyjającą czytaniu rzucił jedyną poduchę na podłogę i ulokował się na niej.

Napił się piwa (z gwinta, bo czemu by nie?), przebiegł wzrokiem po tytule pierwszego rozdziału i zagapił w sufit. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Kurogane wcale nie miał ochoty na czytanie. I nie potrafiłby sprecyzować na co tak właściwie w tej chwili miał ochotę.

Sięgnął po telefon. Lista ostatnio wybieranych numerów nie była zbyt okazała. Zawiesił na chwilę spojrzenie na zdjęciu uśmiechniętego głupola. Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę…

I rozłączył się, nim zabrzmiał sygnał połączenia.

Drugie podejście do czytania.

Po półgodzinie dotarło do niego, że wciąż jest na pierwszej stronie i nie ma pojęcia o czym było tych kilka zdań, które zdążył przeczytać.

Nie cierpiał tych stanów bezczynności i apatii, które ostatnio regularnie go napastowały. Próbował z nimi walczyć, lecz bezskutecznie. Nie pojmował skąd się brały, przecież doszedł już do ładu sam ze sobą. Może nie do końca, ale w jakimś stopniu na pewno… Minęło już wszakże… ile to będzie? No tak, sześć tygodni.

Poderwał głowę, gdy zabrzmiała irytująca telefoniczna melodyjka, której Kurogane - mógłby przysiąść - nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. A już na pewno nie ustawiłby sobie na dzwonek czegoś tak drażniąco skocznego! Kretyn znów musiał wykorzystać chwilę jego nieuwagi i zmienić dzwonek telefonu. Kurogane raz za razem żmudnie przywracał wkurzające melodyjki do poprzedniego bardziej stonowanego stanu. Tak samo było z nazwą kontaktu. Flourite niekiedy zachowywał się zupełnie jak młodszy, upierdliwy brat. Tyle dobrze, że głupol ograniczał się tylko do przeinaczania nazwy własnego numeru.

Spojrzał na podświetlony ekran telefonu. No, tym razem dzwonił - tak jak być powinno - po prostu „Fai", nie żaden „Hrabia D. Flourite", ani „Przyszły mąż".

Kurogane zaczerpnął głęboko tchu i usiadł wygodniej, przygotowując się na przydługą, dość jednostronną rozmowę.

Fai niezmiernie ucieszył się, iż Kuro łaskawie odebrał telefon, i to już po trzecim sygnale! A potem zaczął gadać. Och, jak on ptrafił gadać. Brunet niekiedy nawet zazdrościł mu tej umiejętności prowadzenia żywego, interesującego monologu, który mógł trwać nawet i dwa kwadranse bez najmniejszego nawet zająknięcia. A gdy zakończył już swą - dość krótką, jak na jego możliwości - gadkę wstępną o wszystkim i o niczym, spytał z wielką wesołością w głosie:

\- _Jesteś teraz w domu, Kuro-tan_?

Kurogane nie umiał kłamać. A już na pewno nie umiałby okłamać Faia Flourite'a - osobę, która zdążyła poznać Kurogane niemal tak dobrze jak swoją własną kieszeń.

\- Uhum, jestem – odpowiedział z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem niż jego rozmówca.

\- _Super, w takim razie zaraz do ciebie wpadniemy~_

My? Przylezie z Yuuim?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mam ochotę widzieć się z kimkolwiek – przyznał z ociąganiem.

\- _Bzdura, nie rozmawialiśmy w cztery oczy już od… huh, pięciu dni! Zaraz będziemy. I kiedy mówię „zaraz", to mam na myśli prawdziwe „zaraz". To na razie!_

I się rozłączył. Kurogane odłożył telefon na stolik.

„Zaraz będą". Acha. Nawet nie zdąży ewakuować się z mieszkania, cholera…

Mężczyzna wstał i zmierzył apatycznym wzrokiem swe skromne włości. Pokój dzienny prezentował się względnie porządnie; jedna otwarta butelka piwa i książka rzucone na podłodze to drobnostka. Gorzej było z wnęką kuchenną. Kiedy ostatnio zmywał naczynia…?

Gdyby kretyn miał zamiar przyjść sam, to pół biedy. Kurogane niespecjalnie przejmował się własnym pobojowiskiem, gdy odwiedzał go Fai, który w bałaganieniu nie miał sobie równych. Ale przed jego bratem będzie mu odrobinę wstyd…

Ledwo zakasał rękawy do sprzątania, rozległo się pukanie. Już? Tak szybko? Hej, nawet „zaraz" ma swoje granice…! Biegiem wyniósł butelkę do kuchni, książkę wrzucił gdzieś do szuflady i dopiero wówczas otworzył drzwi.

Fai powitał go podejrzanie niewinnym, dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Był sam, co wzbudziło w Kurogane dość ambiwalentne uczucia.

_Coś tu śmierdzi._

\- Mogę wejść? – zapytał Fai i nie czekając na odpowiedź wpakował się do mieszkania.

Ledwo Kurogane zamknął drzwi, Flourite zatrzymał go w przedpokoju. Wyciągnął ku niemu niewielki pakunek z kraciastego kocyka, którego brunet starał się ignorować od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Kuro-sama, przyjmij go proszę do siebie – rzekł Fai uroczystym głosem. – Wierzę, że będzie się wam dobrze razem mieszkało.

Kurogane uniósł brew. Podarek bez okazji? Nie miał dziś urodzin, nie przypominał sobie o żadnej rocznicy, był początek grudnia, więc…

\- Co to jest? Prezent przedświąteczny? – spytał, wcale a wcale nie paląc się do przyjęcia podejrzanego kocyka.

\- Nie nazwałbym go prezentem… – Fai pokręcił głową i znów uśmiechnął się łagodnie, powodując u bruneta wzmożony atak najgorszych przeczuć. – Po prostu… Opiekuj się nim. Na pewno będzie z tobą szczęśliwy.

Rad nierad Kurogane wreszcie przyjął oferowany nie-prezent. Spojrzał w zawiniątko i zamarł.

\- O, obudził się! – Flourite z trudem ukrywał narastającą dziecinną ekscytację.

Z zawiniątka wydobył się cichy pisk towarzyszący ziewaniu, w trakcie którego z małej paszczy wysunął się różowy język. Stworzenie spoczywające w rękach wyższego mężczyzny przeciągnęło przednie łapy, aż zadrżały ze wzmożonego wysiłku, i spojrzało bystro na Kurogane. A potem poczęło się wiercić.

\- Co to jest…? – wydukał szczęśliwy posiadacz tobołka.

Flourite, uporawszy się ze ściągnięciem kurtki i butów postąpił ku przyjacielowi.

\- Już o to pytałeś, Kuro-myu. To jest-

Coś wewnątrz Kurogane wreszcie odskoczyło.

\- Nie mogę tego przyjąć…! – krzyknął niedowierzająco. – Przecież to szczeniak! Żywy!

Flourite nie wydawał się być ani trochę zbity z tropu, jakby obdarowywanie ludzi małymi, puchatymi pieskami było u niego na porządku dziennym.

\- Uhm, żywe, dwumiesięczne szczenię płci męskiej. Od dzisiaj jesteś jego właścicielem. Wypuść go, niech sobie pobiega po nowym domku – poradził blondas, świadomy narastającego popiskiwania i coraz gwałtowniejszych ruchów kocyka.

\- Nie chcę go! Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! – powiedział z wyrzutem do Faia, jednocześnie oddając mu kocyk z powrotem do rąk. – Nie potrzebuję psa!

I znów raptowna reakcja Kurogane nie zrobiła na blondynie większego wrażenia. Schylił się, pozwalając, aby szczeniak wydostał się o własnych siłach z kocyka.

\- Potrzebujesz go. I on potrzebuje ciebie – oznajmił łagodnie.

Szczenię tymczasem wykonało kilka nieporadnych podskoków i piskliwych szczeknięć przy stopach chudego mężczyzny. Następnie skierowało się do drugiej pary nóg, które pobieżnie obwąchało, a potem szarpnęło zębami nogawkę spodni swojego nowego znajomego, tracąc przy tym równowagę. Zebrało się prędko na równe łapy i pocwałowało raźno na eksplorację pokoju.

\- Mówię zupełnie poważnie: nie chcę psa – powtórzył Kurogane, śledząc wzrokiem rozbudzonego pieska. Czując się nieco zakłopotanym tą całą dziwaczną sytuacją oraz niespotykanie cierpliwym (i milczącym) uporem ze strony Faia postanowił się usprawiedliwić.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, to jasne – powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy – chciałem zwierzaka, jak każdy dzieciak, ale teraz…

Flourite machnął ręką, ucinając te bełkotliwe wymówki. Wręczył Kurogane kolejny podarek.

\- To jego książeczka zdrowia. Ma wszczepionego czipa, jest odrobaczony, dostał już część potrzebnych szczepionek, ale niektóre trzeba będzie zaaplikować, dopiero gdy trochę podrośnie, inne powtórzyć za jakiś czas. Jak widzisz to „prezent", w który włożyłem sporo pieniędzy – mówiąc to Flourite podążył za psem do pokoju, żywo przy tym gestykulując. – Nie możesz go tak po prostu nie przyjąć, gardząc moją dobrą wolą i łamiąc przy okazji jego maleńkie serduszko…

\- Jeśli nie zabierzesz szczeniaka z powrotem ze sobą, oddam go jutro do schroniska – wycedził, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

W ramach odpowiedzi Fai rzucił mu tylko przez ramię pobłażliwe spojrzenie typu „Oczywiście, że to zrobisz" i dalej rozwodził się nad psimi miseczkami, które zdążył napełnić wodą oraz wyciągniętym z plecaka pokarmem dla szczeniąt. Miseczki zostały ustawione w kuchni, następnie Fai, ku postępującemu poirytowaniu i zdziwieniu Kurogane, rozłożył w rogu salonu kilka gazet i starannie je wygładził.

\- A tutaj będzie jego toaleta! – obwieścił uroczyście blondas. – Jest bardzo mądry, już trzeciego dnia nauki załapał, że sika się tylko na gazety!

Bezczelnie ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie przyjaciela, podążył do drugiego kąta pokoju - w międzyczasie przeskakując nad kręcącym się tu i tam szczeniakiem, który uganiał się za cudownie zjawioną szmacianą piłką - i ulokował w nim zgrabnie ułożony kocyk.

\- A tutaj… będzie spanko. A raczej miejsce do drzemki. Przypuszczam, że nocą mały będzie chciał ci towarzyszyć. Uwielbia ładować się na _futon_ i spać człowiekowi na twarzy. To bardzo miłe uczucie, kiedy się już do tego przyzwyczaisz – tłumaczył Fai głosem słodkim jak bajaderka.

Jak grochem o ścianę. Można mu mówić, że pies _nie jest_ Kurogane potrzebny, a on dalej swoje! Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby bez pytania uszczęśliwiać kogoś zwierzęciem?! Jak ten kretyn sobie to wszystko w ogóle wyobraża?!

\- Nie chcę psa… Nie mogę… – Kurogane rozłożył szeroko ramiona w desperackim geście. – Ja pracuję! Kto się nim zajmie, kiedy mnie nie będzie w domu?! Przecież to cholerny obowiązek na całe długie lata!

\- Bardzo dobrze, że o to pytasz, Kuro-sama! – zakrzyknął na to Flourite, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Rozmawiałem już z twoją sąsiadką! Tą starszą panią spod ósemki, i zgodziła się ona przyjmować od czasu do czasu pieska nawet i na cały ranek czy popołudnie! A jeśli nie chciałbyś powierzać go obcej osobie… Cóż, jeśli dorobisz komplet kluczy, to mógłbym wpadać do twojego mieszkania i… – zaczął przymilnie, lecz widząc minę Kurogane prędko urwał wątek. Westchnął zrezygnowany. – No dobrze, dobrze… Nauczyłem go zostawać w domu. Bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z dwugodzinną rozłąką, przy dłuższej… um, trochę zaczyna panikować. Ale wszystkiego się z czasem nauczy!

Brunet został uraczony kolejnym wykładem objaśniającym, tym razem o mądrym i bezpiecznym pozostawianiu szczeniaka samego w mieszkaniu. I gdzieś, jakoś w tym szeroko rozlanym potoku słów Kurogane odnalazł informacje naprawdę dla niego istotne.

\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Miałeś tego szczeniaka u siebie co najmniej od tygodnia? I czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Hmm, trzymałem go u siebie, ale u Yuuiego też pomieszkiwał. Gdybyś częściej u mnie bywał to pewnie byś się w końcu na niego natknął – powiedział Flouritem, uśmiechając się z wymuszeniem. – Ale wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki, ne~? – dodał już znacznie weselej.

Przez chwilę Kurogane poczuł się naprawdę podle. No dobra, może i zachowywał się wobec Faia trochę nie _fair_ , ale i on zupełnie niewinny nie był! Ładna mi niespodzianka, cholera!

_Ej, co to za dźwięk? No litości, nie mówcie…_

Ledwo Kurogane zdążył pomyśleć, zaraz i Fai _to_ przyuważył.

\- A! Niedobry pies, niedobry! – krzyknął ostro, aż szczenię położyło uszy po sobie i obejrzało się na wspaniałą kałużę zdobiącą podłogę. Flourite pochwycił zwierzaka, by delikatnie przenieść go na gazety. – Tu jest twoja sikalnia, zapomniałeś?

Szczeniak kichnął na to upomnienie, sapnął i ruszył do kuchni, zapewne po to, aby uzupełnić wodą braki w swoich prywatnym, chwilowo pustym zbiorniczku.

\- No, Kuro-sama, na co czekasz? – spytał pobłażliwym tonem Flourite, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. – Twój piesek nasikał, musisz to zetrzeć.

\- _Mój_ piesek? – powtórzył cichym, grobowym głosem.

\- A ja przyrządzę nam kolację, tak? – Fai klasnął w dłonie i wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Przez chwilę złość Kurogane dzielnie walczyła z rozsądkiem i szczerą chęcią zjedzenia smacznego posiłku. Unia zdroworozsądkowa zwyciężyła.

\- Mam tylko trochę mielonej wołowiny i ryż… – burknął, wciąż nieco obrażony.

\- Domyśliłem się, że warzyw i przypraw u ciebie nie zastanę, więc przezornie je zakupiłem! Daj mi dwadzieścia minut, a dostaniesz taką kolację, jakiej nigdy nie jadłeś! – zobowiązał się Flourite wciąż uśmiechnięty po same uszy.

Yhy, obiecanki-cacanki.

A kałuża czeka.

Chcąc nie chcąc uporał się z nią przy pomocy papierowych ręczników. Po tym heroicznym wyczynie wcale a wcale nie poczuł się bardziej _właścicielem_. Wręcz przeciwnie - czworonóg, który rozlazł się po całym mieszkaniu, jak po swoich włościach, coraz mocniej działał mu na nerwy. I na dodatek Flourite śmiał wypchnąć Kurogane z jego własnej kuchni i nakazał zaprzyjaźniać się z tym włochatym paskudztwem kiedy on będzie zajęty gotowaniem.

I tak Kurogane usiadł (z przyzwyczajenia na podłodze) plecami do kuchni i złym wzrokiem spoglądał na szczeniaka, który znów tarmosił mu nogawkę spodni. W końcu znużony położył się na stopie bruneta. Co bynajmniej nie wywołało u mężczyzny, ani krztyny rozczulenia czy sympatii.

Nie, nie. Kurogane był nad wyraz poirytowany, zdezorientowany i do tego szczerze żałował, że nie ma przy nim jego wiernej powierniczki, butelki piwa.

W wolnej od szatkowania i podsmażania chwili Fai zapytał Kurogane uprzejmie, co słychać u niego w pracy. Kiedy pracuje się jako kurier, zdarzają się ekscesy godne opowiadania. Może i tak. Ale na pewno nie zdarzały się one na zmianie Kurogane. Dlatego też odpowiedział Faiowi lakonicznie. Zresztą, nigdy nie miał daru do snucia bogatych opowieści. Nie to, co głupol. Kiedy skończył mówić, Fai wtrącił tylko kilka słów komentarza i począł nucić nad garami.

Cholera, Kurogane wcale nie chciał, żeby ta rozmowa tak szybko się urwała… No cóż, temat zastępczy leżał mu na stopie.

\- Jak to to w ogóle ma na imię? – spytał wyzywająco.

\- Słucham? A… Piesek jeszcze nie ma imienia! – odparł blondyn. – W bazie rejestracji są podane tylko twoje dane. Ty jesteś jego właścicielem, więc ty powinieneś go nazwać. A jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to myślałem o jakimś uroczym imieniu… Może „Żuczek"? Albo „Bączek"?

_To żeś wymyślił…_

\- Co ten głupol gada? Jesteś przecież psem, a nie robakiem… – odezwał się cicho Kurogane pukając w nos półprzytomnego szczeniaka, który niemrawo, bezskutecznie próbował złapać zębami napastujący go palec. – Ale koordynacji ruchowej to ty nie masz. Pierdoła – zawyrokował dokonawszy inspekcji.

Coś brzęknęło w kuchni, mężczyzna odruchowo odwrócił głowę, chcąc sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Nowy czworonożny kumpel Kurogane skorzystał z tej chwili nieuwagi.

\- Jasna cholera!

\- Ha, słyszę, że poznałeś na sobie jego ząbki~ – skomentował Flourite, wymachując wesoło drewnianą szpatułką. – Zgadza się, psie mleczaki są ostre jak igły!

\- Szkoda, że nie uprzedziłeś mnie o tym wcześniej, idioto – burknął brunet, dmuchając na pogryziony palec. – Codziennie uczę się czegoś nowego…

Piesek zamerdał ogonem na znak aprobaty.

\- Leżeć, cholero!

Rozbudzony nieco bolesną dla niektórych zabawą szczeniak zaprzestał swoich ulubionych niezdarnych skoków w miejscu. Wlepił w groźnie warczącego Kurogane migdałowe ślepia w wyrazie niewinnego, skretyniałego zdumienia, by po nie tak długiej chwili zwinąć łapki pod siebie i na powrót zalec na stopie mężczyzny.

_Mam rękę do zwierząt!_ , pomyślał z dumą Kurogane.

W kuchni znów coś brzęknęło, Kurogane nauczony doświadczeniem tym razem nie oderwał oczu od śpiącego szczenięcia. Bo piesek naprawdę zasnął i to w tempie ekspresowym. Spał snem totalnym i głębokim, dostępnym tylko oseskom. Jedno z jego uszu podwinęło się, ukazując jasnoróżowe wnętrze. Kurogane, tknięty niesprecyzowanym odczuciem sięgnął dłonią, aby poradzić coś na to wystawione na wszelkie zło świata wnętrze uszka. Szczeniak sam sobie z tym poradził - we śnie potrząsnął głową, przywracając ucho do stanu właściwego. W zamian Kurogane pogłaskał czubkami palców maleńki, obły bok unoszący się w szybkim oddechu.

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – zapytał psa. – Że niby przez najbliższe piętnaście lat będę musiał ustawiać całe swoje życie pod ciebie? Wcale mi się to nie podoba…

Odwrócił głowę, aby zawiesić wzrok na szczupłej sylwetce stojącej przy kuchence. Fai pochwycił spojrzenie bruneta, wyraz jego niebieskich oczu złagodniał. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, uniósł tylko brwi w niemym pytaniu. Nagle zmieszany Kurogane pokręcił tylko głową i na powrót zagapił się na śpiącego zwierzaka.

\- Ale, cholera, to _on_ cię przyniósł – kontynuował półgłosem. – A wiesz co to oznacza? Skoro to właśnie _on_ cię przyniósł, to _ja_ nie mam wyboru… I już zacząłem do ciebie gadać, niech to…!

* * *

To był dzień pracy jak każda inny. Żadnych rewelacji, żadnych (na szczęście) wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych klientów, żadnych większych (to już szkoda) napiwków. Do końca dniówki zostały Faiowi prawie dwie godziny - liczył, że przebiegną one względnie spokojnie. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa, wkrótce ruch klienteli, jak co dzień, zwiększy się dwukrotnie. Jeśli chce przed końcem dniówki załapać się na kwadrans przerwy, to tylko teraz. Uprzedził drugą z kelnerek - która męczyła się z przyrządzaniem obrzydliwej bawarki, a zdaniem Faia wszystkie bawarki, nieważne czyją ręką przygotowane, były obrzydliwe - że wychodzi na kilka minut odsapnąć, aby wiedziała, gdzie go szukać w razie potrzeby. Flourite pracował jako kelner (a dostał tę pracę dzięki… em, no dzięki wsparciu Yuuiego) od roku, i w trakcie tego czasu zdążył polubić zarówno tę knajpę, jej pracowników, jak i twarze stałych klientów, który lubowali się w zamawianiu wciąż i wciąż tego samego smakołyku. Lokal prosperował całkiem nieźle: oferował nie tylko smaczną kawę, ale i dobry obiad czy kolację (znów ten Yuui), zaś kiedy na nocnej zmianie za barem stawał uśmiechnięty, młody jasnowłosy mężczyzna, drinki schodziły jak świeże bułeczki. I nie były to czystej wody przechwałki, Fai miał nie tylko rękę do przyrządzania drinków, ale i śliczne oczy - tak przynajmniej zgodnie twierdziły klientki. I tak w niektórych kręgach Fai Flourite był znakiem rozpoznawczym lokalu, na równi ze specyficznym kocim szyldem bujającym się nad drzwiami wejściowymi.

Zanim przeszedł na zaplecze znajdujące się na tyłach knajpy postanowił zahaczyć jeszcze o kuchnię, w nadziei, że znajdzie tam coś, co mógłby zwinąć, gdy żaden z trojga kucharzy nie będzie patrzeć.

W kuchni jak zawsze panowała krzątanina, którą Fai postanowił spożytkować na swoją korzyść. A jednak i tak został przyłapany na podbieraniu marynowanych szparagów. Przez kogo? Oczywiście, że przez szefa kuchni. Skubiąc zębami podwędzone warzywko, został wydelegowany z kuchni osobiście przez Yuuiego. W socjalnym, wzdychając ciężko, wyjął kanapkę przyniesioną z domu. Jak się nie ma, co się lubi…

Ale najpierw sprawdzi, czy ktoś nie dzwonił.

Otworzył szafę przeznaczoną dla pracowników, wyjął telefon z kieszeni kurtki.

Wszystkie cztery nieodebrane połączenia wyszły od Kurogane. Dzwonił dwa razy trzy godziny temu, kwadrans później i wreszcie, ostatnie połączenie było sprzed dwudziestu minut. Zimny chłód złego przeczucia na moment sparaliżował myśli Faia.

Nieee… Co złego mogłoby się stać? Co gorszego od tego, co przeżyli wspólnie zaledwie przed tygodniem? Limit nieszczęść został wyczerpany na najbliższe miesiące, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.

Kurogane najwyraźniej zapomniał, że Fai pracuje rano i… Hm, ale i Kurogane powinien w tej chwili użerać się z klientami, a przecież (jeśli Fai się nie myli) ma on zakaz prowadzenia rozmów prywatnych w czasie pracy, więc…

_Może coś mu się stało?_ , myślał z niepokojem Flourite zmierzając z powrotem do kuchni. Na pytanie, czy Kurogane próbował się z nim kontaktować, Yuui burknął dość niemiło, że nie ma czasu wyjść do toalety, a co dopiero sprawdzać telefon. Urażony Fai znów wylądował w pokoju socjalnym z komórką w garści.

_Gdyby to było coś poważnego i chciałby prędko ze mną pogadać, to zadzwoniłby na numer lokalu… Chyba zadzwoniłby…_

W porządku, teraz już nie tylko był pełen najgorszych przeczuć, ale i nic nie rozumiał z zachowania swojego chłopaka.

Flourite wybrał numer, Kurogane odebrał niemal natychmiast.

\- _Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, ale…_ – powiedział, nie troszcząc się o powitanie. Zawahał się, a Fai spostrzegł, że sam ze zdenerwowania zaciska zęby. – _Mój ojciec nie żyje. Dasz radę wyrwać się z pracy i przyjechać?_

Mężczyzna klapnął bezwładnie na plastikowe krzesło. Biała plama. Przez moment po prostu nie myślał, ogłuszony przez to, co właśnie usłyszał.

_To niemożliwe. To jakiś makabryczny żart. Przecież kilka dni temu pożegnaliśmy jego mamę…_

\- _Przyjedziesz?_ – spytał napiętym głosem raz jeszcze Kurogane, zdezorientowany brakiem odzewu.

Fai zamrugał szybko, z trudem przełykając gulę w gardle.

\- Będę jak najszybciej się da – wychrypiał. – Czekaj na mnie.

Nim się rozłączyli, Flourite już dopadał kuchni.

\- Rozmawiałem z Kurogane, jego ojciec nie żyje, muszę do niego pojechać; gdzie jest szefowa, chciałem jej to powiedzieć – wyrzucił z siebie półgłosem, prosto w oblicze brata, zastygłe w wyrazie niedowierzającego osłupienia.

\- Możesz iść, Fai. – Obaj drgnęli na dźwięk głosu szefowej, panny (najprawdopodobniej, bo nikt nie ośmielał się zagłębiać w jej stan cywilny) Ichihary, która uwielbiała się zjawiać cicho niczym kot i to w najbardziej (nie)odpowiednich momentach.

\- Tylko najpierw ściągnij fartuch i weź się w garść – powiedziała tylko z pozoru lekkim tonem – bo w takim stanie prędzej znajdziesz się pod kołami samochodu niż w mieszkaniu przyjaciela.

Skinął tylko głową i wyszedł z zaparowanego pomieszczenia, odprowadzony poważnym spojrzeniem kobiety.

Nie pamiętał, jak dotarł na zaplecze, w jaki sposób zdjąć fartuch i zamienił uniform kelnera na zwykłe ciuchy. Kiedy łapał za klamkę drzwi dla personelu, ktoś pochwycił go za ramię. Fai nie musiał się oglądać, aby wiedzieć kto za nim stoi.

Yuui.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy już będziesz coś wiedział i… – Pobladły ze zdenerwowania, nieświadomie miął dłonią kucharski fartuch, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – To wszystko jest… niewiarygodne. Okropne.

\- Tak, okropne – zgodził się z nim automatycznie Fai, z trudem ustając w miejscu. Nie potrafił uspokajać brata, kiedy sam NIC nie wiedział.

\- Zapomniałeś o nim – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Yuui, podsuwając Faiowi jego plecak.

Nie po raz pierwszy (i nie ostatni zapewne) Yuui mocno trzymał się ziemi, kiedy jego brat tracił głowę.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – westchnął.

\- Drobiazg. Idź już. I uważaj na siebie, Fai – rzekł z naciskiem drugi z mężczyzn, zamykając drzwi.

* * *

 

Już na ulicy ponownie wybrał numer Kurogane, a gdy ten odebrał, zasypał go ciągiem szablonowych dla sytuacji pytań. „Jak to się stało?" „Jak się czujesz?" „Ktoś jest u ciebie?"

Kurogane za nic nie chciał odpowiadać. Ba, w ogóle nie chciał z Faiem rozmawiać.

„Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Tylko przyjedź."

Flourite bynajmniej nie poczuł się lepiej dzięki temu zmęczonemu zapewnieniu.

Z rozpędu niemal rzucił się na maskę pierwszej napotkanej taksówki.

I już pukał do znajomych drzwi, ze ściśniętym gardłem i nieprzyjemnym szumem w uszach.

_Jeśli Kurogane nie otworzy po pięciu sekundach, oszaleję z niepokoju,_ stwierdził w duchu.

Otworzył.

Flourite bez chwili wahania wpadł mu prosto w ramiona, obejmując z całych sił. Uniósł wzrok tylko na chwilę, bez słów zadając to najważniejsze, wstrętne pytanie, które prędzej, czy później musiało zostać postawione.

\- Miał wypadek samochodowy – oznajmił zupełnie spokojnie brunet. – Zginął na miejscu.

_Boże, to prawda. To się dzieje naprawdę._

Na powrót wtulił twarz w pierś drugiego mężczyzny, próbując powstrzymać zimne dreszcze i zezwalając, aby kilka łez wsiąkło w koszulę Kurogane. Na więcej Fai pozwolić sobie nie może. Nie teraz, kiedy to on ma być oparciem dla Kurogane, a nie odwrót.

Nie potrafiłby określić, jak długo stali w przedpokoju, objęci w pół. Może pięć, może piętnaście minut. Kurogane ściskał go zbyt mocno, na tyle mocno, że mogło skończyć się to siniakami. Fai nie ośmielił się poruszyć, ani zwrócić mu na to uwagę. Nie, kiedy Kurogane potrzebował poczuć bliskość drugiego człowieka, tę najzwyczajniejszą w świecie fizyczną obecność drogiej mu osoby. Dlatego Flourite przygarnął go do siebie i trzymał tak długo, póki nie poczuł, że jego przyjaciel odrobinę się rozluźnia. Dopiero wtedy delikatnie wysunął się z jego objęć.

Kurogane, milcząc, czekał cierpliwie, aż Fai ściągnie sweter i trampki. A potem chwycił go za rękę i skierował się do pokoju, w międzyczasie pytając, czy Flourite chce coś do picia. Nie chciał. Był zbyt przygnębiony i zarazem zaskoczony, tym że Kurogane może pamiętać o tak trywialnych sprawach. Przycupnął obok bruneta na sofie i pozwolił mu mówić.

Kurogane opowiedział o tym, jak szykował się na popołudniową zmianę, gdy dwóch funkcjonariuszy policji zjawiło się na progu jego mieszkania i zabrało go na miejsce wypadku. Mówił ciszej i niewyraźniej niż zazwyczaj, czyniąc pauzy, które rozdzierały Faiowi serce. Opowiadał o przodzie samochodu złożonym niczym harmonijka z papieru i o stłuczce kolejnych dwóch, wynikłej z wypadku, w którym zginął kierowca - jedyny pasażer tej nieszczęsnej złożonej hondy, która kiedyś mogła stać się własnością Kurogane. Mówił o tym, iż ojciec z jakiegoś powodu musiał wracać z pracy pół godziny wcześniej, niż powinien i o tym, jak próbował nie uderzyć w przepełnionego głupią brawurą motocyklistę, w zamian za to wbijając się prosto w barierki na autostradzie. Na samym koniec opowiedział - choć Flourite naprawdę-naprawdę nie chciał słuchać i jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, aby Kurogane przywoływał te obrazy ze swojej pamięci - o identyfikacji ciała, które już nie było jego ojcem.

Fai przez cały ten czas zaciskał zęby, aż bolała go szczęka, powtarzał - bzdurnie, bezcelowo - że jest mu przykro, tak bardzo przykro i odruchowo, bez ustanku głaskał bruneta po plecach, zastanawiając się bezwiednie, kiedy Kurogane znienawidzi ten rodzaj dotyku, który będzie kojarzył mu się tylko ze śmiercią. Tak samo Flourite próbował go pocieszać tydzień temu, gdy Kurogane stracił swoją matkę.

\- Ciocia Sonomi była u ciebie? – ośmielił się zapytać, bo jego przyjaciel milczał od dłuższej chwili.

Ciocia Sonomi nie była ciotką Kurogane, ani tym bardziej krewną Faia. Wystarczało, że od dobrych kilkunastu lat rodzina Kurogane była z nią i jej córką w bliskich kontaktach, by zasłużyć sobie na tytuł przybranych krewniaczek.

\- Taak, przyszły z Tomoyo prawie… prawie od razu, po tym jak policja mnie odwiozła. Siedziały dość długo i pewnie zostałyby tu do wieczora, gdybym nie zasugerował, że chcę pobyć sam.

Flourite potrafił wyobrazić sobie to całe „sugerowanie". Znając życie, Kurogane po prostu wyprosił je za drzwi. Ale to nic, taka drobnostka na pewno w żaden sposób nie uraziła ani panią Daidouji, ani jej córkę.

A Faia szczerze cieszyło, że to właśnie ciotka była z Kurogane w tym najgorszym momencie. Był też pewien, że pani Daidouji od ręki załatwi wszystkie te przykre procedury związane z pochówkiem, i uczyni to w taki sposób, że Kurogane nie poczuje się dotkliwie odsunięty od wypełnienia przynależnych mu obowiązków. Ciotka Sonomi potrafiła być - w zależności od sytuacji - równie kategoryczna, co subtelna i wrażliwa. Tomoyo zaś umiała działać na te wszelkie smutki i paskudne uczucia niczym najdelikatniejszy łagodzący balsam. Niekiedy odnosił wrażenie, że Kurogane nie tylko traktuje ją jak siostrę, ale i kocha jak siostrę. A Fai nie potrafił postrzegać tych dwóch kobiet inaczej, jak królowej i księżniczki, które wypadły prosto z bajki i zaplątały się niechcący w czasy współczesne.

\- Zostawiły mi tabletki! – Kurogane wzgardliwie uderzył palcami w plastikowy listek leżący przed nim na niskim stole. – Aż się dziwię, że przed wyjściem nie spakowały do torebek wszystkich naszych kuchennych noży!

\- Boją się o ciebie. Ja też się boję – zapewnił natychmiast zgodnie z prawdą Flourite.

Cóż, zostawienie łagodnych leków na uspokojenie osobie pokroju Kurogane było raczej daremne. Albo inaczej: było próbą uspokojenia własnego sumienia. Uparta maruda Kurogane nie tylko nie skorzysta z medykamentów zostawionych przez dwie zaniepokojone kobiety, ale i sam pomysł uzna za skazę na jego honorze. -

Wiem. Ale żadne tabletki teraz mi nie pomogą – mruknął i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Może nie powinienem tak mówić… ale wiesz, co uważam za idiotyzm? Tę cholerną różnicę kilku dni. Gdyby ojciec zginął wcześniej, to moglibyśmy ich… jakoś razem, rozumiesz? To wszystko jest tak zupełnie pozbawione sensu. Takie niesprawiedliwe. Mam wrażenie, że śnię jakiś totalnie popieprzony koszmar.

Po tej deklaracji młody mężczyzna odetchnął ciężko. Przygarbił się, pocierając zaciśniętymi pięściami oczy i pozostał w takiej pozycji.

Fai nie wiedział, co zrobić, ani co powiedzieć. Dotknął jego ramienia, czekając na pierwszy szloch, boleściwy jęk, czy cokolwiek innego, co świadczyłoby o tym, że Kurogane zaczyna pękać.

\- Chciałbyś zobaczyć ich zdjęcia z młodości? – odezwał się niejasno, lecz Fai wnet zrozumiał czyje pamiątkowe fotki będą oglądać.

Po chwili Kurogane spojrzał na Faia zupełnie suchymi, przemęczonymi oczami. Ani śladu łez. Może wylał ich ostatecznie dużo wcześniej, przy ciotce i małej księżniczce?

Flourite szczerze w to wątpił.

* * *

 

Nie trzeba być specjalistą od psychologii, aby domyślić się, że wspominki pokroju oglądania starych zdjęć mogą być formą żałoby, łagodnym i stopniowym godzeniem się ze stratą. No i przy okazji takie wspominanie posiada działanie terapeutyczne. Powinno wywołać istny wulkan emocji. Tych dobrych i tych złych.

Tak przynajmniej tłumaczył to sobie Flourite, gdy Kurogane zrobił im obu mocnej herbaty i wytargał skądś zakurzony album ze zdjęciami swoich rodziców. Znacznie młodszych rodziców, którzy (przynajmniej na początkowych stronach albumu) najprawdopodobniej nawet nie myśleli o zakładaniu rodziny.

Ach. Na zdjęciach mama Kurogane miała długie, idealnie gładkie włosy. Fai nie miał okazji zobaczyć, ani dotknąć tych włosów, zapamiętał tylko śliczne, misternie upięte chusty, którymi oplatała głowę, gdy przyjmowała gości w swoim pokoju. Od lat zmagała się z chorobą, przeszło dwa lata temu jej domem stało się hospicjum. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, Kurogane poznał Faia. Los daje, los odbiera.

Stopień znajomości albumu przez Kurogane był dość intrygujący. O niektórych, z pozoru całkiem zwyczajnych zdjęciach, przedstawiających żadne wymyślne sytuacje, opowiadał nawet przez kilka minut. Inne omijał bez słowa, być może nie kojarząc ani okoliczności, ani miejsca, w którym były one robione. Kolejną rzeczą, która zdumiewała Faia było podobieństwo ojca do syna. To znaczy, jasne, zauważył to już znacznie wcześniej, ale nie sądził, że młody tata Kurogane może wyglądać… no, zupełnie jak Kurogane. Bez wątpienia było w tym coś cudownego, niezwykłego. I bardzo przykrego, przynajmniej w tej chwili.

Cóż, ze strony Kurogane obyło się bez smutnych uśmiechów, czy też sentymentalnego głaskania zdjęć. Mówił, mówił - niekiedy nieskładnie, ale i tak tego dnia chyba nagadał się jak nigdy w życiu - by za chwilę w milczeniu intensywnie przyglądać się zdjęciom, to znów spoglądać na Faia z nieodgadnionym, zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, bardzo go zresztą tym pesząc.

Innymi słowy było to najdziwniejsze oglądanie zdjęć, jakie przeżył Flourite.

Album zamykało zdjęcie kobiety uśmiechającej się tym szczególnym grymasem dostępnym wszystkim przyszłym matkom. Kolejny klaser musiał być zatem poświęcony przede wszystkim pewnemu małemu chłopcu. Spory, widoczny na zdjęciu brzuszek opinała granatowa sukienka - Fai był dziwnie wzruszony myślą o tym, iż jest mu dane zobaczyć pierwszą próbę uwiecznienia Kurogane. I zaraz po wzruszeniu poczuł się naprawdę źle. Zadławił się smutkiem, nie zdołał powstrzymać, ani żałosnego westchnięcia, ani łez.

Brunet zamknął album i nachylił się ku przyjacielowi.

\- Płaczesz?

Słysząc to pytanie, Fai natychmiast odwrócił od Kurogane głowę. W pierwszym odruchu chciał okłamać Kurogane, że nic mu nie jest, że wszystko jest w jako takim porządku. Jednakże w tym wypadku kłamstwo nie byłoby wcale milsze od prawdy i na pewno nie przyniosłoby żadnego rozwiązania.

\- Tylko troszkę – rzekł, starając się brzmieć normalnie, bez drżenia głosu, ani innych niepożądanych dodatków. – Przepraszam za to.

\- Nie przepraszaj – Ciepła dłoń spoczęła na ciemieniu Faia, Kurogane pogładził go po włosach. – To ja dziękuję, że ich opłakujesz.

Usta blondyna mimowolnie wygięły się w podkówkę, przez co wyglądał na dużo młodszego niż w rzeczywistości. Znów odwrócił głowę, starając się ukradkiem wytrzeć łzy z policzków.

Co ma powiedzieć Kurogane? Że płacze nie tyle za tymi, których już nie ma, co głównie z jego powodu? Że nikt nie zasługiwał na to, aby nagle pozostać sierotą, a już na pewno nie zasługiwał na to Kurogane? Mimowolnie porównywał tę stratę ze swoją własną sytuacją rodzinną. Fai i Yuui dorastali nie znając swoich biologicznych rodziców, wystarczało, że mieli siebie nawzajem - ta sama krew, te same uśmiechy. Więzi łączącej bliźniaków nie można porównać z niczym innym. A Kurogane kogo teraz ma…? I na dodatek, głupek jeden, tłumi żal w sobie, zmuszając Faia, by ten płakał za niego.

Flourite'a uratowało pukanie do drzwi. O ile można było nazwać przyjście akurat _tego_ gościa „uratowaniem".

\- To chyba Yuui – szepnął do Kurogane, spoglądając na elektroniczny budzik stojący na szafce. Zaraz potem stęknął. – O rany, zupełnie zapomniałem…!

I tym razem przeczucie Faia nie zawiodło.

Yuui dostał swój kubek herbaty, wysłuchał od Kurogane znacznie skróconej wersji dzisiejszych wydarzeń, wyraził szczere ubolewanie, posiedział jeszcze z pół godzinki i taktownie zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Przedtem mruknął jeszcze w ucho Faia to, o czym Fai sam doskonale wiedział. Tyle że nie był pewien, jak Kurogane zapatruje się na pomysł, który zakładał, że tę pierwszą, najgorszą noc brunet nie spędzi sam, a w towarzystwie swojego partnera.

Już przy wyjściu Yuui pozwolił sobie - po raz pierwszy - przytulić Kurogane, szeptem przekazując mu kilka pocieszających słów na pożegnanie.

Fai przyglądał się temu z pewnej odległości, przystępując z nogi na nogę. Wypełniało go bliżej niesprecyzowane rozgoryczenie. Znów zachował się egoistycznie, kompletnie zapomniawszy o Yuuim, o tym, że miał do niego zadzwonić. Bezużyteczny egoista, który nie potrafi wyrazić kondolencji, znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby ukoić smutek Kurogane, czy choćby zmusić go do zwierzenia się.

Potrząsnął głową. No i znów rozczula się nad samym sobą.

Jeśli nie potrafi pomóc Kurogane, to chociaż będzie przy nim trwać. Będzie trwać starając się nie zawadzać, ani nie pogarszać sytuacji, skoro Kurogane woli przeżywać swój smutek głęboko w środku.

\- W życiu nie miałem tylu gości jednego dnia… – zauważył cierpko brunet, zabierając puste kubki ze stołu. – Trochę szkoda, że w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach.

Fai otworzył i zamknął usta. Nagle, stwierdzenie „Będą jeszcze inne okazje do przyjmowania gości" wydało mu się bardzo nie na miejscu. Obejrzał się na drugiego mężczyznę, który wracając z kuchni zatrzymał się przy jednej z półek, wziął z niej obity brązowym materiałem organizer i teraz przyglądał mu się, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nieoczekiwanie ocknął się, znów wpadł do kuchni i pospieszył do drugiego pokoju, dzierżąc organizer w garści.

Zaniepokojony Fai podążył za nim.

To mniejsze z dwóch pomieszczeń swego czasu pełniło rolę pokoju małego Kurogane, znacznie później zmieniło się w nieco niechlujną sypialnię ojca i syna.

A teraz wyglądało jeszcze niechlujniej niż zwykle. Na środku walał się wielki worek na śmieci, w którym wylądował organizer, zaś wokół worka piętrzyły się ubrania, które Kurogane skrupulatnie, z miną osoby pozbywającej się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych śmieci, wyrzucał z szafy i pootwieranych szuflad. Porozrzucana garderoba różniła się nieco od tej, którą chciałby nosić dwudziestolatek. Kurogane, tknięty widokiem kalendarza należącego do jego taty, postanowił teraz, zaraz, natychmiast pozbyć się wszystkiego, co należało do nieżyjącego mężczyzny i co mogło go przypominać.

_Jak poradzisz sobie z odbiciem w lustrze, hm?_ , pomyślał smutno Flourite.

\- Kuro, co robisz? – spytał łagodnie, wchodząc głębiej do pokoju.

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, uklęknął na podłodze i zaczął składać pierwszą koszulę, która wpadła mu w ręce. Następnie włożył ją do jednej z kompletnie opróżnionych szuflad.

\- Jutro się tym zajmiemy – zaczął ostrożnie, widząc, że Kurogane marszczy brwi na jego poczynania. – Dzisiaj lepiej tego nie rób, bo działasz pod wpływem emocji i… mógłbyś potem tego wszystkiego żałować.

No, chyba bardziej owinąć w bawełnę się tego nie dało. Ale Kurogane powinien sam zrozumieć, że spontaniczne wyrzucanie do śmieci wszystkich rzeczy jego ojca bynajmniej nie należy do pomysłów udanych.

\- No tak. Racja – zgodził się potulnie z Flouritem. Odłożył ojcowskie spodnie na miejsce i przykucnął, opierając się plecami o szafę.

Fai solidarnie kucnął obok niego. Brunet znów popadł w stan milczącej apatii, aż przykro było na to patrzeć. Zatem Flourite nie patrzył, tylko zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej i oplótł jego głowę ramionami, zmuszając Kurogane, aby wtulił twarz w chudą pierś.

\- Ona cię kochała, wiesz o tym, prawda? – westchnął przytulany.

Już raz przeżywali te rozpaczliwe zapewnienia, tuż po śmierci jego mamy. Kurogane nie musiał mu tego uświadamiać, Fai sam wyraźnie czuł, że ta kobieta starała się go poznać jak najlepiej, i to w jak najkrótszym czasie. Jak najszybciej poznać, zrozumieć i być może pokochać, jak własne dziecko. Spieszyła się, nic w tym dziwnego. Dla śmiertelnie chorego upływ czasu i przyszłość rysują się zupełnie inaczej niż dla osoby zdrowej. I choć Fai rozmawiał z nią sam na sam tylko kilkakrotnie (Kurogane niechętnie zostawiał ich samych, jakby obawiając się, że te mamine obietnice o przytaczaniu najbardziej wstydliwych wydarzeń jego dzieciństwa nie były wcale żartami) i to wyłącznie w skromnym, a jednak schludnym pokoiku hospicjum, to wystarczyło, aby stała mu się bliska i aby czuł się przy niej zupełnie swobodnie. Tak jak ona próbowała widzieć w Faiu swoje drugie dziecko, tak i Fai powoli zaczął postrzegać ją jako kogoś, kto mógłby - chociaż częściowo - zastąpić mu matkę.

Z ojcem Kurogane rzecz się miała zgoła inaczej.

\- On… on też próbował cię pokochać – wymamrotał brunet, obejmując ramieniem pas Faia. – Na swój sposób.

No proszę, o wilku mowa.

Mało było osób, które potrafiły zbić z tropu i zawstydzić Faia Flourite'a. Jedną z takich osób był tata jego drugiej połówki. Dowcip miał ostry, niekiedy szorstki jak papier ścierny. Flouirite nierzadko nie potrafił określić, kiedy starszy mężczyzna żartuje, a kiedy mówi zupełnie poważnie. I już wiadomo po kim sam Kurogane miewał te sporadyczne napady sarkazmu. W każdym razie, z początku Fai ojca Kurogane nieco się obawiał. Szacunek i podziw przyszły później. I właśnie ten mężczyzna - trochę władczy, trochę złośliwy, a już na pewno pełen charyzmy zginął dziś zupełnie absurdalnie, kompletnie przypadkowo.

Flourite przełknął ślinę.

\- Ja też ich… kocham – zadeklarował. – I ciebie kocham, Kuro-chan, dlatego nie mogę patrzeć, jak się męczysz. – Może i były to banały, ale banały jak najbardziej w tej chwili i Kurogane i Faiowi potrzebne. – Jesteśmy tutaj tylko my dwaj. Wyrzuć to z siebie, daj upust łzom. A jeśli wstydzisz się przy mnie płakać, to… nie będę patrzył – zakończył nieco infantylnie, ale nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

\- N-Nie wstydzę się…

Fai pozwolił sobie na blady, smutny uśmiech. Kurogane chyba już automatycznie reagował na każdą sugestię czy zdanie, które zawierało w sobie odwołanie do jego osoby oraz słowo „wstydzić".

Brunet powoli pokręcił głową, a potem uniósł ją, spoglądając w jakiś punkt na suficie.

\- Po prostu nie mogę płakać, nie mam siły – dodał, opierając czoło o ramię blondyna.

\- Rozumiem, na wszystko przyjdzie pora. – Fai przeczesał dłonią czarne włosy.

– Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia?

\- Nie jestem głodny.

\- Ja też jakoś nie mam apetytu. – Zamilkł na chwilkę i podjął od nowa. – A może jeszcze raz obejrzymy zdjęcia?

Kurogane stężał w jego uścisku. Flourite zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Nie był tyko pewien, czego dokładnie ten błąd się tyczył.

Fai został odsunięty. Kurogane wstał, spoglądając na niego z urazą.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jakbym był nierozgarniętym dzieckiem – poprosił chłodno.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru… – odparł cicho Fai, nerwowo pocierając dłonią o dłoń.

Wkrótce został w pokoju sam.

_Znowu spieprzyłem…_

Zrezygnowany, rozejrzał się po bałaganie. Otrzepał zmiętą marynarkę i na powrót powiesił ją w szafie. Złożył jeszcze kilka koszul, swetrów, poukładał wszystko w szafkach. Pościelą porozrzucaną byle jak na dwóch materacach też się zajął.

Może chociaż w ten sposób pomoże.

Po kilku minutach niepewnie wsunął się do salonu. Kurogane dostrzegł go i poklepał siedzisko sofy. Fai z ociąganiem, wciąż trochę spłoszony skorzystał z zaproszenia.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś. Naprawdę. Cholernie dobrze, że tu teraz jesteś – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Kurogane, zamykając bladą dłoń we własnej dłoni.

I to Faiowi wystarczyło, żadnych innych przeprosin nie potrzebował.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? – zapytał go jeszcze brunet, chyba trochę zażenowany tą bezpardonową propozycją, którą Flourite mógł zrozumieć opacznie.

Właśnie wtedy Fai powziął decyzję, że nie zostanie tylko na noc. Zostanie w życiu Kurogane na zawsze. Będzie go bronił, aż do śmierci. Czy się to Kurogane podoba, czy nie.

* * *

Śpiący, nieruchomy szczeniak wyglądał jak… może jak jakiś puchaty rodzaj kiełbaski? Puchatej kiełbaski o maści podpalanej. Krótkie serdelkowate nogi, obły baleron brzuszka, oklapłe uszy, pysk ani nie długi, ani zupełnie płaski.

\- Co to za rasa? – zapytał Kurogane pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim, zaintrygowany tymi nieoczekiwanym podobieństwem szczenięcia do produktów żywnościowych.

\- Zapewniono mnie, że to coś pomiędzy owczarkiem niemieckim, a szpicem. Z możliwą domieszką kaukaza – wytłumaczył blondyn z absolutną powagą wymalowaną na twarzy.

_A więc mówiąc bardziej po ludzku: kundel._

\- Oby faktycznie miał coś z owczarków, bo nie chcę psa, który będzie wyglądał jak mufka na czterech nogach – powiadomił, ładując sobie do ust ostatni kawałek przysmażonej wołowiny.

Kolację zjedli siedząc na podłodze. Nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni zapewne.

Kurogane poczekał, aż Fai skończy swój posiłek. Następnie wziął od niego talerz i stopą odsunął od siebie - starając się ignorować pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie błękitnych ślepi - półprzytomną popiskującą kulkę (albo baleron, jak kto woli), z zamiarem pójścia do kuchni. Fai gotował, więc zmywanie przypada Kurogane.

\- Ja pozmywam – powiedział na głos, aby Fai nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

A jednak miał jakieś wątpliwości. Wprawnym, kelnerskim ruchem porwał brudne talerze, ułożył je na jednej dłoni, drugą pochwycił szczeniaka z podłogi. I wręczył go Kurogane. A dokładniej włożył mu go w dłoń.

\- Lepiej mu się śpi, kiedy czuje przy sobie coś ciepłego – powiadomił bruneta i odszedł tanecznym krokiem.

Coś ciepłego! A więc został zredukowany do roli ogrzewacza zakichanych szczeniaków! Kurogane oniemiał na taką bezczelność. Wgapił się w szczenię, które idealnie zmieściło mu się całe ( _sic!_ ) w dłoni.Kurde, jakie to to lekkie jest. I małe… I z tego ma niby wyrosnąć pies godny Kurogane?

Mruknął burkliwie do siebie. Czuł na skórze miękki, aksamitny dotyk fafli. Całkiem przyjemne wrażenie. I jeszcze śliską powierzchnię maleńkich (cholernie ostrych) zębów. I wilgotny język, więc zwierzak musiał otworzyć nieświadomie pyszczek. Oby Pies Godny Kurogane nie ślinił się w czasie snu. No i, żeby nie zachciało mu się w trakcie tego snu sikać.

Małe serce biło jak szalone. Było to trochę niepokojące.

\- Cholera jasna, zostaw te gary i chodźże tutaj! – nakazał stanowczo Faiowi, po czym dodał trochę ciszej. – Razem pozmywamy. Później.

\- Co ty odpieprzasz? – zganił chudzielca, gdy ten z powrotem zajął miejsce na podłodze. – Nie jesteś żadną moją gosposią, czy inną pokojówką!

Flourite wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wynoszę nawyki z pracy. Poza tym lubię zmywać.

\- Jasne – parsknął brunet, przywołując z pamięci obraz standardowego bajzlu panującego w mieszkaniu blondasa.

Przypomniawszy sobie o sprawach ważniejszych, podsunął dłoń ze śpiącym na niej baleronem Faiowi pod nos.

\- Czy to normalne, że tak szybko bije mu serce?

Nawet jeśli Flourite uznał pytanie za dziecinne, czy zwyczajnie głupie, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać, bo odpowiedział swoim starannie wypracowanym tonem specjalisty od kynologii.

\- Najzupełniej normalne. Póki nie jest osowiały, a nosek ma mokry i zimny, to nie musisz się o niego martwić.

Kurogane zawierzył Faiowi, który bądź co bądź o psach wiedział nieco więcej niż on sam. O dziwo, wiadomość, że szczeniakowi nic nie dolega przyniosła mu jakiś rodzaj ulgi. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał coś w myślach.

\- Dam mu tydzień – oświadczył w końcu z godnością. – Jeśli przez tydzień okaże się dobrym psem, a nie niszczycielskim, odpornym na polecenia, upartym gównem, to być może zatrzymam go na stałe.

Niebieskie oczy zaiskrzyły się radośnie.

\- Więc jednak go zatrzymasz!

\- Powiedziałem: być może! – powtórzył _znacznie_ głośniej.

Uśmiech Faia natychmiast oklapł. Uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście:

\- Przepraszam – powiedział.

Kurogane ochłonął na tyle, by być bardziej złym na siebie i swoje grubiańskie nawyki niż na Faia. No trudno, co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

I znów zapadło to niezręczne milczenie.

Flourite przyglądał się, jak brunet niepewnie i bardzo delikatnie buja szczenię w dłoni, nim się odezwał:

\- Nie żartowałem mówiąc, że obaj jesteście sobie potrzebni. Owszem, zrobiłem to dość obcesowo, tak bez pytania przynosząc ci zwierzaka, lecz… myślałem… Miałem nadzieję… – Nie dokończył, obdarzył tylko towarzysza nieco skonfundowanym spojrzeniem.

Rzadko zdarzało się, aby Fai miał problem z sensowym wypowiadaniem na głos swoich myśli.

Kurogane postanowił przejąć pałeczkę.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli. Wiem, że jeszcze w pełni do siebie nie doszedłem Ale… – Przegryzł wargę, nim zapytał o to, co naprawdę mu ciążyło. – Serio, aż tak źle ze mną, że postanowiłeś kupić mi psa na pocieszenie?

Blondyn posmutniał. Odpowiedział po chwili, w zamyśleniu okręcając kosmyk grzywki wokół palca. Znów wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie rozmawiali o niczym istotnym.

\- To niezupełnie tak, jak myślisz. Po prostu… Psy są miłe. Motywują do działań i potrafią kochać, jak żadne inne zwierzę. I dobrze jest mieć się do kogo przytulić w nocy.

I znów posłał to zakłopotane, błagalne spojrzenie, które mówiło: „Staram się tylko pomóc, proszę, nie miej o to do mnie żalu". Z takim spojrzeniem trudno było pertraktować.

\- Może pies to wcale nie taki zły pomysł… – burknął bardziej do siebie niż do Faia.

Flourite w skupieniu obserwował swoje stopy, z pozoru nie poświęcając Kurogane uwagi. Był to znak, iż to, co zaraz powie najprawdopodobniej zwali mentalnie bruneta z nóg.

\- Masz już własne mieszkanie – rzekł w końcu powoli, zerkając przy tym na obserwującego go mężczyznę. – Teraz z dodatkowym lokatorem. Ale to chyba za mało, prawda? Może przydałby się wam ktoś jeszcze… Ktoś, kto czasem przygotuje coś dobrego do zjedzenia, a w nocy przytuli was obu i spróbuje odegnać koszmary… Mógłbym z wami zamieszkać, Kuro-pon? – wypalił prosto z mostu na zakończenie.

Ooch, znowu powrócił do starego tematu! Odkąd pół roku temu Yuui wyprowadził się od brata i zamieszkał ze swoją dziewczyną (teraz już narzeczoną) Fai regularnie smęcił i dręczył Kurogane o to, aby wspólnie razem zamieszkali: wynajęli mieszkanie, wyprowadzili się pod most, cokolwiek, byleby razem. Pozbawiony Yuuiego, czuł się najwyraźniej cholernie samotnym. Kurogane zwykł mu na to marudzenie odpowiadać: „Nie jestem gotów dzielić mieszkanie z wariatem", albo „Pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej". Z tym wariatem to była prawda. Ale tylko częściowa. Kurogane nie chciał zostawiać ojca samego, tyle w temacie. A od kilku tygodni głupol nie prosił, ani nie pytał o to wspólne mieszkanie wcale. Zresztą, nie oszukujmy się, od kilku tygodni Kurogane zdarzało się odpychać Faia na wszelkie możliwe sposoby - fizycznie, jak i słownie. A głupek zazwyczaj posłusznie się wtedy odsuwał, bez słówka skargi. Nie chciał się narażać, nie chciał przeszkadzać.

Niech to szlag.

Uświadomiwszy sobie zupełnie niespodziewanie _pewną sprawę_ , Kurogane poczuł nagły i do rdzenia paranoiczny strach.

Żałoba, czy tam trauma, nazwijcie to ludzie jak chcecie, po odejściu rodziców nie jest żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. Co innego cierpieć w samotności, a co innego krzywdzić kogoś, kto ofiarnie próbuje pomóc w tym cierpieniu. I nie dostaje nic w zamian.

Już nie strach. Paranoiczny popłoch.

Jak długo jeszcze Fai wytrzyma podobne traktowanie? Czy on wie, że Kurogane wciąż bardzo, bardzo zależy, tylko, do diaska, jakoś nie potrafi ostatnio tego pokazać, bo woli - spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - użalać się nad sobą? A może Fai już zaczął szukać kogoś, kto (w przeciwieństwie do pewnych osób) da mu przyzwoitą dawkę uwagi i miłości? Taką na jaką, bez wątpienia, Fai zasługuje? Przecież te wszystkie _lejdis_ w średnim wieku, o których opowiadał i które zjawiały się co tydzień na piątkowym drinku, nie przychodziły dla kolorowych likierów, czy fikuśnych palemek, tylko dla Faia. Na niego ostrzyły te swoje pomalowane pazury. Każda w nadziei, że uroczy barman zawiesi wzrok na dłużej akurat na niej, a może nawet, przy odrobinie szczęścia, tym razem pozwoli się uszczypnąć w ten swój mały, zgrabny tyłek.

Kurogane zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i powoli je wypuścił.

_No dobrze, spokojnie. Wznieś się na wyżyny dyplomacji. Którą i tak nie potrafisz operować._

\- Pozwól mi najpierw uporać się z tym nieoczekiwanym wyzwaniem, które mi zaserwowałeś. Po kolei, dobra? – zapytał, kładąc wolną od szczeniąt dłoń na karku Faia.

Blondas skinął nieznacznie.

Wyglądał na niepocieszonego, więc Kurogane przesunął rękę, obejmując dłonią szyję, palcami głaszcząc jej bok.

Jezu, kiedy po raz ostatni zrobił coś podobnego? Jak długo odmawiał sobie i głupolowi takich prostych czułości?

_Jestem idiotą_ , doszedł do słusznego wniosku Kurogane.

\- Dam ci odpowiedź jeszcze w tym miesiącu – kontynuował. – A na razie… możesz tu bywać, jak często chcesz. Dorobię dla ciebie ten cholerny komplet kluczy, masz na to moje słowo.

_No, obym nie pożałował tej decyzji. Ej tam, co ma być, to będzie._

Twarz Faia pojaśniała. A Kurogane zaczerwienił się, przygotowany na atak gwałtownego, pełnego emocji podduszania, które w tej chwili przyjąłby z jak największą przyjemnością.

Atak nie nastąpił. No tak, kolejne dziwactwo ostatnich tygodni, na które dureń Kurogane nie zwrócił wcześniej w ogóle uwagi - Fai już nie dręczył go żadnymi uściskami o miażdżącej sile, żadnym wskakiwaniem na plecy, ani podobnie spontanicznymi modelami okazywania gwałtownej radości, czy innego afektu.

\- Nie cieszysz się? – spytał niepewnie wycofując dłoń z szyi blondyna.

\- Ach, cieszę się. Bardzo! – zapewnił go skwapliwie Fai, na co brunet trącił go niezbyt mocno łokciem.

\- No, to okaż trochę entuzjazmu – zachęcił.

Flourite okazał więc trochę entuzjazmu, Kurogane nie tylko otrzymał swoją dawkę podduszania, ale jeszcze zyskał okazję do dłuższego popatrzenia sobie w niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Czego też mu bardzo brakowało, mimo że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Uśmiechnąłeś się, Kuro-myu! – zauważył radośnie Fai.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami: „No i co z tego, że się uśmiecham? Nie masz innych problemów?".

Chociaż… może i była to słuszna uwaga, bo i Kurogane nie przypominał sobie, kiedy po raz ostatni się uśmiechał.

W międzyczasie Fai skorzystał z okazji i pochylił się, aby cmoknąć czubek głowy śpiącego pieska, a następnie pocałować Kurogane w czoło.

Szczenię westchnęło przez sen, Flourite owinął się wokół wolnego ramienia przyjaciela, Kurogane przewrócił oczami.

\- Pierdzielona sielanka – sarknął.

Fai łypnął spod grzywki i posłał mu wszystkowiedzący półuśmiech.

\- Źle ci z nią?

\- W żadnym wypadku.

* * *

\- …naprawdę tak go nazywasz? Nawet w parku, przy innych ludziach?

\- Naprawdę. „Pierdoła" to jego oficjalne imię, pasuje do niego wyśmienicie.

Fai uniósł brwi. Jak by nie patrzeć… Chwilę temu młody piesek, znany też jako Pierdoła, tak rozentuzjazmował się na widok innego psa spotkanego na wybiegu specjalnie dla nich przeznaczonym, że aż wyrżnął jak długi prosto w śnieg. Flourite nie przypuszczał, że psy są zdolne do wywracania się o własne nogi. Nie, kiedy wyrastają z wieku dziecięcego i stają się smukłymi przeszło czteromiesięcznymi podrostkami. A jednak, Pierdoła był do tego zdolny. I bynajmniej nie z powodu jakiejś wady postawy, czy zaburzeń równowagi - weterynarz wykluczył taką możliwość. Taki był już naturalny, pierdołowaty urok Pierdoły.

Od czasu, kiedy Flourite przyniósł go Kurogane, pies sporo urósł. Sięgał teraz Faiowi niemal do kolan, nogi miał długie i nie ostało się w nich nic z serdelków. Brzuch wyszczuplał i tylko uszy pozostały tak samo oklapnięte, co zawsze. Pierdoła nie miał w sobie nic ani z kaukaza, ani ze szpica (nie wyglądał jak mufka, a sierść miał półdługą i pofalowaną), a owczarek niemiecki mógł być jakimś jego dalekim kuzynem. Innymi słowy nie przypominał żadnego psa, równocześnie przypominając zlepek kilku. Wyrósł na posłusznego, pojętego zwierzaka, który mógł poszczycić się sporą dawką energii i miłości do świata - ale nie takiej nachalnej, która charakteryzowała choćby i retrievery, bardziej stonowanej - i który wciąż uwielbiał spędzać noc na brzuchu swojego śpiącego (na pewno nie snem spokojnym) właściciela.

Mówiąc pokrótce: młody Pierdoła czuł się szczęśliwy będąc z Kurogane, a Kurogane czuł się szczęśliwy będąc z Pierdołą. No, ten drugi może tylko zmieniłby tryb spędzania ich wspólnych nocy. Spanie na kurogańskim brzu- _futonie_ byłą jedyną rzeczą, której wspomniany nie potrafił psa oduczyć.

\- Czasem też nazywam go „Śmierdzielem" – perorował dalej Kurogane. – Albo „Młodym". Zresztą, po co ci to tłumaczę? Sam to nieraz słyszałeś, głąbie.

Blondyn zaśmiał się krótko, perliście. Przygarniając szczenię nie przewidywał, że Kurogane przywiąże się do niego aż tak mocno i to w tak krótkim czasie. Niespodziankowy nie-prezent okazał się podarunkiem jak najbardziej trafnym i pożądanym.

\- Jeśli o repertuar czułostek i spieszczeń chodzi, to nie masz w nim sobie równych, Kuro-sama – zauważył uszczypliwie.

\- Wiadomo – zgodził się z nim brunet. – Masz ochotę na gorącą czekoladę z piankami?

Na wzmiankę o piankach Flourite otworzył szczerzej oczy i niemal zastrzygł uszami.

\- Z piankami zawsze! Ale jest niedziela – zmartwił się – nie znajdziemy otwartej cukierni…

\- A co my domu nie mamy? Znajdzie się w nim i czekolada, i pianki… A nawet chilli ci do tego dodam, a co!

\- Chilli! Podoba mi się! – zawołał, prędko ruszając parkową alejką i ciągnąc Kurogane za sobą. Faiowi odechciało się zimowego spaceru, kiedy mógł wypić w ciepłym mieszkaniu jeszcze cieplejszą czekoladę. – I poproszę, aby całość była przyrządzona w moim ulubionym kubku!

\- Tym z paskudnym bałwanem? – Kurogane uniósł sceptycznie brew, szukając potwierdzenia swoich najgorszych obaw.

\- Uhm, tym z uroczym bałwankiem – zgodził się z nim wesoło Flourite.

\- Nie wolisz tego z sercem, czy coś? – mruknął niewyraźnie brunet.

\- Jak romantycznie~!

\- Dobrze, niech jednak będzie ten paskudny bałwan! – uciął, wyczuwając niesprecyzowaną aurę zagrożenia ze strony blondasa. – Śmierdziel, chodź tu, bo się zgubisz – gwizdnął na psa i przykucnął, aby zapiąć mu smycz.

\- Pasujemy do siebie – poinformował go zgoła nagle Fai.

\- Hę?

\- Ty, ja i Pierdoła – powtórzył cierpliwie pytany. – Pasujemy do siebie.

Kurogane pokiwał głową, nawet nie próbując zrozumieć o co tym razem Faiowi chodzi.

\- Czy to właśnie ten moment, w którym powinien popaść w absolutny błogostan tym odkrywczym wyznaniem…? – skwitował.

Fai znów wybuchł śmiechem i zboczył z alejki prosto w śnieg.

Tymczasem Kurogane powziął kilka obserwacji.

Proszę bardzo: oto dorosły, chudy jak szczapa chłop, znany jako Fai Flourite, który właśnie śmiejąc się jak dziecko, diabli wiedzą z czego, formuje śniegową kulkę i rzuca ją daleko przed siebie. I Pierdoła - prawie dorosły pies o rasie nadzwyczaj nieokreślonej, który próbuje za tą kulką gonić, zapominając o tym, że jest na smyczy.

I na sam koniec: on, Kurogane, który ma obowiązek przywołać ich obu do porządku, a już w domu nakarmić Pierdołę i przyrządzić Faiowi obiecany napój. W zamian za to najpewniej w podzięce obaj go za to zmolestują, każdy na swój sposób. Tak więc i Kurogane też musi mieć nie po kolei w głowie, skoro dzień w dzień mierzy się z tymi dwoma absolutnie uroczymi durniami i od pewnego czasu nie ma czasu na napady apatii. I wcale a wcale nie narzeka na swoje życie.

Coś w tym jest. Może i faktycznie pasują do siebie.


End file.
